<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by JenosHoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596174">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe'>JenosHoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Cat Ears, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maid Costume, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun is wearing a maid costume, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Vibrators, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeno what the fuck?!"<br/>Sure Renjun thought a game of truth and dare with the 00 liners wouldn't be that bad, but here he was standing in the middle of Jenos washroom, naked with a cold shoulder maid dress in his hands, why was he naked? Haechan dared him to strip every time the bottle landed on him, and why does he have a maid costume? well, Haechan and Jaemin ran off with his clothes and strictly told Jeno to give Renjun the maid costume to dress in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jeno what the fuck?!"<br/>
Sure Renjun thought a game of truth and dare with the 00 liners wouldn't be that bad, but here he was standing in the middle of Jenos washroom, naked with a cold shoulder maid dress in his hands, why was he naked? Haechan dared him to strip every time the bottle landed on him, and why does he have a maid costume? well, Haechan and Jaemin ran off with his clothes and strictly told Jeno to give Renjun the maid costume to dress in.<br/>
And Jeno being afraid of Jaemins glare he did just that.</p><p>Jeno stood awkwardly rubbing his nape as Renjun stood in front of him with the dress on. The dress had an in-built corset, being a cold shoulder top and a shoe lace-like design on the chest. the dress landed right above his thighs, not only that but he had dumb cat ears on too.</p><p>"It doesn't look that bad"<br/>
Jeno said, once again awkwardly, to which Renjun deadpanned<br/>
"the dress covers my dick by like 3 inches, you want me to go home like this?!"<br/>
Jeno laughed nervously and handed Renjun some black fabric<br/>
black lace knee-high socks<br/>
"Fuck me"<br/>
"gladly"<br/>
Jeno shot Renjun a teasing smile, while the older groaned throwing the socks onto Jenos face</p><p> </p><p>Renjun was fucking glad Jeno drove him home rather than taking the bus, it saved him from a whole lot of humiliation and all the other self hate the stuff.<br/>
"Fuck!"<br/>
he yelled startling Jeno, making him halt the car at the side path, he looked at Renjun wide-eyed, obviously concerned and frightened, he stared at the boy who was looking at his phone while his eyes trembled</p><p>"Jaehyun and Yuta said their flight got canceled and are at my place"</p><p>He groaned as he pulled the car ears off, ruffling his hair, he glared at Jeno who busted out laughing at his miserable situation and once again started driving<br/>
"sucks to be y-Ow!"<br/>
Jeno was cut off by Renjun harshly elbowing his stomach<br/>
"Do you want me to crash!?"</p><p>Jeno grumbled using his right hand to rub the spot Renjun hit, he side-eyed Renjun who leaned back into the seat, as if it would suck him in</p><p>"Death seems like a great option right now"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stood in front of his apartment door, mentally making a note to run right into his room before Jaehyun and Yuta could see him. He sighed heavily and opened the door, peaking slightly making sure no one was there. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him and ran into his room, and immediately closed and locked his bedroom door.</p><p>"Didn't think this is how we'd see you"</p><p>fuck</p><p>he lightly banged his head on the door and turned around to see Jaehyun and Yuta lying on his bed, Yuta smirking at him, while Jaehyun stared at him up and down.</p><p>Renjun just stood there looking down, playing what his finger, he dared not to look up at them, already feeling small under their gaze. He heard some shuffling from the bed, but still didn't look up until Jaehyun spoke out.</p><p>"Come here love"<br/>
His deep voice sent shivers down Renjuns spine, as he slowly made his way towards Jaehyun, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, while Yuta was still leaning his back on the headboard.<br/>
He took his stand in front of Jaehyun. he could hear his loud heartbeat through the quiet room.</p><p>He gasped when he felt Jaehyuns cold hands under his dress and on the back of his thighs, pulling the younger on his lap, with Renjuns knees on the side of his thighs, his dress riding up higher.<br/>
"look at you, didn't think our baby boy could be so naughty"</p><p>Jaehyun whispered as he attached his lips softly on Renjuns exposed collar bones, making Renjun whimper at the feeling.<br/>
He felt Jaehyuns hands inch closer to his inner thigs, massaging him, while his lips still worked on his neck.<br/>
"The boys- they pranked me"<br/>
Renjun said softly between long pants, he felt Jaehyun hum, before meeting his lips, Renjun responded immediately. Jaehyun kissed him roughly, he scraped his teeth against Renjuns lips, and inserted his tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch of Renjuns mouth.<br/>
Renjun moaned into the kiss when he felt Jaehyuns hand inside his boxers. He pulled away from Jaehyuns lips as the older started pumping his cock.<br/>
While Jaehyun started marking his neck once again, while stroking his dick, Renjun risked a glance at Yuta, who was staring back at him with dark eyes, while his hands in his sweatpants, jerking off at the sight of Renjun.<br/>
"Yuta"<br/>
He mumbled, hoping the mentioned boy heard him, which he did, Yuta crawled towards Renjun, and put his and on Jaehyuns back for support while his left hand on Renjuns face, his thumb on Renjuns bottom lip.<br/>
Renjun parted his lips allowing Yuta to slip his thumb into his mouth, sucking it. Yuta groaned at the sight and pulled his thumb back using his hand to pull Renjun in for a kiss.<br/>
Kissing Yuta was different, though the older had dominance over him, he used less teeth, his kiss was more firm, rather than Jaehyuns wet kisses, which Renjun isnt complaining though.<br/>
"Jaehyun-"<br/>
He gasped breaking the kiss, as he felt his climax pool in<br/>
"no cumming baby, did you call us hyung?"</p><p>Renjun let out a loud whine when Jaehyun removed his hands from his hard, pre leaking dick, and pecked Renjun pouty lips, before picking him up and placing him on the bed.</p><p>"All fours"</p><p>Jaehyun said, taking his shirt and sweatpants off, he then looked at Yuta who looked at him amused<br/>
"Grab the lube and vibrator for me, love"</p><p>Vibrator?<br/>
Yuta nodded quickly getting off the bed, while Jaehyun lifted Renjuns skirt up, grabbing his boxers by the hem and pulling them down, Renjun lifted his knees, to strip the garment off fully allowing Jaehyun to throw it away. </p><p>Yuta came back, and handed the items to Jaehyun, before pulling Jaehyun into a kiss, Renjun watched over his shoulder, his eyes went wide when he saw a huge vibrator in Jaehyuns hand.<br/>
He didn't notice the kiss breaking and Yuta kneeling in front of him, working his pants off.</p><p>"Put your mouth for good use Injunie"</p><p>He said grabbing Renjuns face roughly, biting Renjuns lower lip. he pulled his boxers down, letting his hard dick spring out, hitting Rejuns left cheek. Renjun felt himself salivate at the sight of Yuta's pretty hands slowly stroking his dick.</p><p>Yuta tapped his dick on Renjuns lips, the younger immediately opening his mouth, allowing Yuta to shove his dick in completely making Renjun gag at the sudden movement. and almost instantly Yuta started fucking his mouth, with his hands on Renjuns hair.</p><p>Renjun gasped with Yuta's dick in his mouth when he felt, 2 of Jaehyuns fingers in him, the cold lube making him uncomfortable. Jaehyun scissored him a bit before inserting his third, Renjun felt the tears in the corner of his eyes roll down when Jaehyun started thrusting his fingers into him, the pain being something Renjun was still not used to.</p><p>"shhh" he felt Yuta say, making him look up at him, Yuta stopped breathing for a second when Renjuns innocent doe eyes pooled with tears, looked at him, with his luscious lips wrapped around his cock, taking Yuta in perfectly, Yuta let out a moan at the sight and wiped Renjuns tears before grinding into him harder<br/>
"Fuck Injunnie, do you like letting your mouth be fucked by me?"</p><p>Yuta groaned when Renjun nodded. Renjun felt Jaehyun take his fingers out, realizing he was stretched enough,  and he felt Jaehyun roughly shove the vibrator into him, making Renjun pull his mouth away from Yuta's cock and grunt at the pain. He heard Yuta moan in annoyance</p><p>"Jaehyun for fucks sake be a bit gentle, you dont want to hurt our baby do you?"</p><p>Yuta said bending down, kissing Renjuns tears, softly, Jaehyun flashed him a sheepish smile, before muttering a soft 'sorry injunie'  rubbing circular motions on Renjuns hips</p><p>"whats your safe word love"<br/>
Yuta mumbled looking at Renjun softly, playing with his hair,  Renjun had his eyes shut, trying to make out what Yuta said, his thoughts distracted by the pain<br/>
"cherries"</p><p>he muttered,  He opened his eyes when he felt the pain slowly leave his body, with the vibrator inside him, not switched on, as Jaehyun patiently waited for Renjun to adjust its size, Yuta nodded and looked at Jaehyun making sure he heard and pecked Renjun once more when Jaehyun signaled he did.</p><p>"You can switch it on now"</p><p>He mumbled, and automatically cried out with the fast speed of the vibrator, before he could let out another moan, Yuta inserted his lenght back into his mouth, thrusting him harder. </p><p>Yuta let out loud breathy moans, when he felt Renjun moan with his dick in his mouth, he looked towards Jaehyun, who was rubbing himself through his boxers.</p><p>"Come here, Jung"<br/>
he moaned out, making Jaehyun make his way towards Yuta. Yuta used his right hand to pull Jaehyuns boxers, and started circling his finger on the tip of his dick<br/>
"You can fuck my hand"<br/>
And with that Jaehyun started thrusting into Yuta's fist. Yuta looked back at Renjun who had his eyes close, trying to surpass each moan with Yuta's thrusts<br/>
"Baby I'm cumming in your mouth ok"<br/>
Yuta breathed out, and once he felt Renjun nod, he immediately came into his mouth, and let out a satisfied moan as he felt  Renjun suck him dry, swallowing each drop of his bittersweet cum.</p><p>He pulled his dick out, still letting Jaehyun fuck his hand. Renjuns moans finally took over the room, with Jaehyuns soft moans following.<br/>
with a few more thrusts Jaehyun came into his hand, letting out a deep groan. They stared at Renjun who arched his back, cumming with the vibrator still in him.<br/>
"doesn't he sound pretty"<br/>
Yuta said looking at Renjun, while Jaehyun unbuttoned his shirt, placing bites for kisses on Yuta's neck, Yuta tilted his neck giving Jaehyun more access, his left hand playing with Jaehyuns hair, while his left, found its way back onto Renjuns hair.<br/>
"Jaehyun-"</p><p>Yuta moaned his eyes closing when Jaehyun started sucking his sweet spot, roughly, his hands pinching Yuta's hardened nipple</p><p>Renjun let out a moan as he stared at the sight of Yuta melting into Jaehyuns grip on his hips while the younger let long strokes on his neck.<br/>
Renjun found himself touching himself with the vibrator still in him, not letting the blissful feeling leave him</p><p>Jaehyun brought his lips onto Yutas, kissing him hungrily for a few minutes before pulling away. </p><p>"Let's get both of you cleaned up"<br/>
Jaehyun muttered pecking both of their lip, before stumbling behind Renjun pulling the vibrator out and switching it off.</p><p>Renjun flopped onto his back, groaning as he felt his inner thighs go numb. He heard Yuta chuckle as he hovered over him, softly pulling the younger in a gentle kiss</p><p>"did Jaehyunie go overboard with the speed"<br/>
Yuta said in a baby-like voice, breaking the kiss and started at Renjun who pouted under him, making Yuta giggle<br/>
"Should we let Jaehyun hyung sleep outside?"</p><p>He pulled the smaller boy on his lap, Renjun nuzzled his face into the crook of Yuta's neck and mumbled a small 'no'. Jaehyun walked out of the washroom, gesturing Yuta that he prepared a bath for the 3 of them.</p><p>"We are not talking to you Jaehyun Hyung"</p><p>Yuta said pretending to be mad, Jaehyun sat down next to him confused<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"you hurt our baby, so no breakfast for you tomorrow"<br/>
Jaehyun smiled and ruffled Renjuns hair, making the younger look at him, before crawling into Jaehyuns lap</p><p>"Hyung is sorry love"<br/>
Jaehyun said looking down at Renjun who was resting his cheek on Jaehyuns chest playing with  Jaehyuns hand that was around him<br/>
"It's ok, but please tell Haechan I'm not coming to work tomorrow"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded and Yuta spoke<br/>
"Thank him too, for the dress tell him it looked sexy on Injunie"</p><p>The 2 laughed when Renjuns face flushed and hid in Jaehyuns chest</p><p> </p><p>Yuta walked into the room with Renjun in his arms, and Jaehyun trailing behind. The 3 lied onto the bed, Renjun placed in between the 2, his face in Yuta's embrace while Jaehyun spooned him from behind</p><p>"Good night"<br/>
Renjun uttered, his eyes already closing, He felt Yuta kiss his hair and Jaehyun peck his neck before wishing him a good night too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>